User talk:Hawbz/Archive 8
Identical names Ok, i found the names of some multiplayers for real, but a couple of them are the same names as in the outfitter, so how should this type of thing be dealt with?dis is for the greater guut 16:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Leave Why'd u leave? And I swear, the images I posted I didn't find anywhere else that it should of been. AJ1776AJ1776 03:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) English RDR wiki twitter page hey hobbes, just thinking maybe there should be a english version of RDR wiki on twitter, i'd use it and im pretty sure there would be others as well. Im leaving this with you because i think it should be up to an admin to decide, so yeah thanks. Friendly comment from Sykesey 19:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :A Facebook page could also be created. :Queyh (Talk) 03:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Articles Hello Hobbes. I'm new to wikia, and was wandering if you had any tips on creating articles? Thanks, Sean. Canada hows it in canada ay :Peachy. Thanks for asking. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Forgot about chat. Sorry I couldn't reply, I was playing Minecraft. I only just remembered I had chat opened. ObsidianBlackbird 11:54, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Hello Hobbes, I would like to talk about my block later in chat. AJ1776AJ1776 13:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hello Hobbes, I have added 3 new pictures. One of Bonnie, one of Irish, and one of the marshal. For Bonnie, I checked her page, and new friends old problems. For the Irish one, I checked the US Marshal outfit, brittlebrush trawl, we shall be together in paradise and of course Irish. Finally, for Marshal, I checked his page and political realities in Armadillo. Now, since I didn't find any other of the same pictures in where it really sould of been, am I good?AJ1776AJ1776 00:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Hobbes, I'm on chat! Wanna join? AJ1776AJ1776 01:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC) False Hola Hobbes, There is this guy who might be adding false ages under main characters. Regards, AJ1776AJ1776 23:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Badges Help Ok so i earned the make at least one edit a day for fifteen or fourteen days badge today, so i edited something today. Then it says do it for thirty days. Does today count? plz respond so i can know about other badges like it. Thanks McPotato dis is for the greater guut 12:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) VANDALISM!!!!!!!!!!!! HOBBES, Some idiot posted complete rubbish to a Seth Grager page. I deleted everything, could u check it out? AJ1776AJ1776 16:47, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat is broken. For some reason, whenever I enter something into chat, it just disappears. It's not my computer, it also happens on my laptop. Character Names Hello there, I Am very interested about finding out names of different random citizens. How do you find out somebody's name, who doesn't play any games like poker or blackjack or doesn't want to duel with you. Do you have to push them or fistfight or what? I have found two different citizens in the game who said their names when i pushed them. They are Hal Pollard and Felix Middleton. Edits Hey Hobbes! I just wanted to say I got the RED DEAD REDACTION badge! YAY! AJ1776AJ1776 23:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Images Hi there. Thanks for your message and I'm sorry about the couple of duplicates, I'm just getting to grips with how things here work. I'll be sure to trawl a bit more carefully. Keep up the good work, (TintinCT 06:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC)) Yo Yo Tmi1080 17:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Guess who's internet decided to fuck up again? Sorry about this. I thought I had worked out how to solve the problem, but now I can't type in chat anymore. Hopefully I will get this fixed soon. FML. Unaffeliated Criminals How did you got those pictures of Wesley Allen and Isaiah Greeley and etc. Course they are always hostile when found on bounty hunting or gang hideout. Can you tell me why? - Jaakkojukka95 Disrespectful contributor Dude Hobbes we got a disrespectful contributor on my Black water earthquake post you have to block him because he said some disrespectful comment about it and he said a curse wordTmi1080 05:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with that. Honestly, I don't understand why people are so ignorant. Haven't I said many times before my internet doesn't work? Well, I know I'm not the only person that CDC member has insulted. P.S We really need to play GTA sometime soon. :D ObsidianBlackbird 18:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hobbes, A wikia contributor 166.147 etc has vandalized (and replaced) the Weapons in Redemption article with some poop and pee thing. Please block him. Also, Tmi, he IS a kid. AJ1776AJ1776 00:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Another vandal This has been the day of the vandals. A guy vandalized the dueling process with a very raunchy thing. Please make him sorry. ;) Oh looky here, ANOTHER FREGGIN VANDAL! His was on the Activities page. It was 'Jerk off: just walk into town.' Grrrr. This is the 6th time I have rolled back some vandal thing today. Regards, AJ1776AJ1776 05:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandal (2) somebody vandalized the Zebra Donkey and Albino Buffalo pages Assassinhedgehog 07:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) A few truthful lyrics of what you are doing to the people on this Wiki. I Can't Believe the Things You Say I Can't Believe I Can't Believe the Price You Pay Nothing Can Save You Justice Is Lost Justice Is Raped Justice Is Gone Pulling Your Strings Justice Is Done Seeking No Truth Winning Is All Find it So Grim So True So Real Nice! Congrats on 8,000 edits Hobbes! Admin page Hi, Please look on the Admin Promotion page. AJ1776AJ1776 23:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hello Hobbes, this is the user that left a cruel piece of writing on your page. I am sorry for what I did. I was in a silly mood. I hope you can forgive me. Report hello Hobbes, I am reporting the wikia contributor (that has written those lyrics and apologized). He has insulted ME and the blogger on the "Rated M for Mature" blog. Also, he strongly hints he is a kid. It's like he ADMITTED it. P.S. He also wrote bad stuff on my talk page. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 13:44, June 12, 2012 (UTC) User: Hola Senor Dear Hobbes, The User "Hola Senor" has completely vandalized AJ1776's page. Maybe you can undo all of his edits and give him a big block of a week or so? This guy has been harrasing AJ the whole time! MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 08:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Not to mention that he just vandalized my profile too. But I was able to undo his one edit. :MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 09:07, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Apologies Thank you for your assistance and I appologize for any inconvenience my lack of knowledge on Wikis has caused. I am just learning and as you noted I finally found my way to the "user page" and the regular "Wiki" site. Again I apologize for the inconvenience I may have caused. Real Outlaws aka RO's 05:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Annie Stokes of Real Outlaws (RO's) Help on finding a creature! Hey, I am having trouble finding beavers. I have gone through every location and spent over $2000 on bait. How can I gain access to a beaver spawn point? Thanks for all the help, 11:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Dbros1998 Just read below Hi, I am new to this page, so I havent added anything yet. Anyway, I was wondering, why in the hell are the multipayers lobbys so empty, I can´t find anyone in my lobby, only in free roam. So ..Would you like to play with me for a while :), I play RDR on a PS3, so here is my PSN account (in case you want to join me) : Gguido_99. ByeGunman for real 01:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Manzanita Post Sorry about the Manzanita Post add. That was the description on the settlement on the map that came with the Strategy Guide. I wasn't so sure about the authenticity of the information either, but why would they just make up information like that? :It's okay, I completely understand. That Manzanita Post information seemed a little sketch, but I wasn't so sure if Bradygames would lie about something like that. Anyway, the information can be found in the rip-out map that comes inside the guide on the back interior cover. Manzanita Post's description is written on the Act 3 side, #16. can't wait to hear what you guys find! Enjoy Hi Hobbes, By the time u read this, I think u will be back. So, I hope u had fun on your vacation. :) AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 23:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Head's up Howdy, First Tiger Hobbes, I'm an admin over at the Fallout Wiki. I just wanted to shoot you a message about a few users from our wiki. User:Jpoelstra and User:Limmegirl have both been banned by us for impersonating a BC and an Admin, down to completely altering their userpages to look exactly like our own Jspoelstra and Limmiegirl. The user who has impersonated Limmie (if it's not the same person, their styles are exactly the same) is also most probably a sockpuppet who has also been perma-banned for repeatedly vandalizing Limmie and other user's pages. Just thought you may wish to have this info, as User:Limmegirl is now leaving blog comment responses to User:Jpoelstra over here. I appreciate your time and welcome any questions you may have. The Gunny '''20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 01:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation. Thanks for getting back to me. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 04:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Holiday Hey Hobbes guess what I'm in France too but I came to see my cousins wedding Tmi1080 (talk) 18:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :* We were considering Marston, but we were also trying to be creative with some of the entries, hence the horses. Also thanks for the Niko correction. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Talk Page I apologize, I tend to make that mistake a lot. :P I might not hve nticed it was my talk page and not my userpage, thanks for moving it over to my userpage by thw way. :3 And I like the coloring of my tex too. It mixes things up a bit. Blue The Timber Wolf (talk) 05:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) New story Hi! It´s me, Gunman_for_real. I would like to know your opinion about my las story, and if you´d like me to add something to it. Also it would be great if you suggested something.Gunman for real (talk) 01:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hobbes. I apologize if this could be considered out of place but I wish to inform you of a possible sock-puppet here at Red Dead Wiki. I would like you to read the folloing pages; this user has been banned from Fallout Wiki due to having multiple sock-puppets. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:PipGirl and http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZERO_N7. The user openly admits she/he has two or more accounts and I thought you should know this. Blue The Timber Wolf (talk) 14:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You are the man Hobbes, you are the man your pages are awesome! New Characters Hi there, I have found this Mateo Ramoneda guy, who works at the Chuparosa railway station, and uses the railway company outfit, not the blue one. So i'm asking that does he work for Southwestern Railroad Company or what. I would put the company to affiliations section. I make his article then, when his train company is confirmed. Jaakkojukka95 (talk) 09:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Jaakkojukka95 I thought you might like this film. I remember, decades ago when I first joined the wiki, I aked you what type of music you liked. I'm pretty sure you said Ska (Correct me if i'm wrong), I don't listen to Ska at all, so this is just a guess... I think this film is based around punk/ska. But, I'm not very good at recognizing these types of things. (Also, this film was banned in the U.K, and I think in many other places.) The soundtrack is very good, I don't really agree with the things they sing about, though.... Anyway, here's the trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXa-nAYdjrk Please don't be pissed off with me if this film offends you in any way... Hello Hobbes have any pages been hit by Bandits? Tmi1080 (talk) 00:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Come Join my chat Bro Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hobbes! Thank you for adding links to the pages of Connor Callahan and The Tudisco Kid, I didn't know how to put them. Tmi1080 (talk) 04:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Hobbes when you said to use proper quote template I didn't know what you said but then I realized it but the thing Is I don't know how to do the Quote Template thing How can I check the posse I've created? I type the name and nothing is found about it. Help !Gunman for real (talk) 23:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Here? Oh my God Hobbes, have u left?????????????????? :O AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 21:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RERE:Here? Hey, Dramatic? I never thought of it that way, and annoying? Sorry? Anyways, sorry, I guess I just thought u left, but I have to disagree with it not being dead. Dead? Sure, that actually may be kinda dramatic, but the message I was just trying to give was that I have really felt this wiki declining, dramatically in activity. :( AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 00:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) could you put the category Glitches in the Portal:Red Dead Redemption page please? Eljosho1998 (talk) 08:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ? Hey Hobbes, I have a question, about RDR itself. Why did Ross betray John? Like, was it because of his general dislike of John, was it because he is just stupid :P, or because it was ordered. Do u know any of that? Also, about Canada. Is it a protectorate of Britain? Like, as far as i know, their official leader is the BRITISH queen. But, i've also heard it is an independent country. Is that true? THANKS! :) AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 22:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) French Red Dead Wiki Dear First Tiger Hobbes ; Before you read this, please forgive me for my english. This message is important because it is about the French Red Dead Wiki, and as you are one of this wiki's Administrators, I thought I should talk to you here. I already asked JackFrost23 on his talk page some days ago, but he has not answered yet. So, here I am ! I am the Bureaucrat of Red Dead Redemption Wiki France. Maybe you're suprised to see me write here. But I have to ask you something. A few days ago, I put a poll on the main page of the French wiki. It was about interviews of the voice actors in ''Red Dead Redemption. ''I also saw on '''your wiki that an user, Spawny0908, asked three persons who dub the characters of John Marston, Irish and finally Bill Williamson. I heard that this user who asked the voice actors has unfortunatly passed away in 2012. I am really sorry about this, and I show her, just with this message, that even the others wikis are interested in the things she did. For this reason, I would like to translate the interviews she made. For me, for all of us, it is a tribute to her, in my opinion. Thank you for being read this. Please answer me on my talk page, and sorry for Spawny, and my english again. Etherfull (discussion) 15:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Spawny's interviews Thanks for your answer, I'm going to create a template of information, where I'll write something about her, something like "The originals interviews are from Spawny0908, an user from the English wiki" (but it will be written in French). Remember, I do this in memory of Spawny, and I guess, if she's looking at us from up there, that she's proud to see that people will never forget her job. Thank you, Hobbes. Etherfull (discussion) 14:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Quincy Brogles At the 1:17 mark: http://goo.gl/mZNTm I don't believe there is any way to figure out which cemetery the gravestone is located in. Should this be included on the Floyd Brogles page? Queyh (Talk) 01:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hm...I thought I kept that. Sorry, my bad. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Long Time, No Type Hey mate! I know I've been busy lately, but I just wanted to let you know I have officially gotten started writing an epic blog here on Red Dead Wiki (remember when you asked me to write one?) and I hope to have it finished sometime before Sunday. If I get a lot of it written down, I may be able to get it in by the weekend, because I don't work Friday through Sunday. I actually just wrote a blog on TESWiki called "More Milkman", in which I asked if any one wanted to be updated on any of my other non-TES related blogs. Sorry for the delay, and here's hoping I don't fuck up and write some random dribble everyone will hate, and thus by extension, the lovely wiki which you work so hard to maintain. Here's hoping! Cheers! --The Milkman | I always . 04:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you flatter me. :) I'm making some good progress, so here's hoping I can get it over the weekend. If you need me, I'll try to be on BLWiki chat. If I'm not, try messaging me. I'm usually always on Wiki when not working, so... yeah. --The Milkman | I always . 03:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Blog! Hey I wrote a blog here! Maybe comment on it? http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Milkman/What_Makes_the_Cowboy_Cool --The Milkman | I always . 21:27, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Jzs bullfrog (talk) 19:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC)thnx for fixing those edits that some idiot wikia contributer made that guy needs to get his head out of his tail end lol wonder which street corner he lives on lol Add users pages to users? Excuse me, um... I was wondering, how do you create a archive or add a page that roots from your User Page. For example: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chiquito_de_la_calza/Undead_Nightmare_Misc. Thanks friend :) 22:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) <...> I don't want to be like Milky or AJ asking you to read their blogs (I'm WAY too awesome for that), but anyway: read my new blog. Don't worry, it's not long. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) A question Eh, hey, Hobbes, last night I saw this guy: Hobbes The Professional Tiger, on the chat (though, I didn't got the opportunity to talk with him, as I was too sleepy and tired). So, for the main reason I made this message, was that guy an account used by you? Or, is he just impersonating you? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, Ilan. The account is not used by Hobbes. I got the opportunity to talk to him once and from what he was saying, he says he is not trying to impersonate Hobbes, just a fellow Hobbes fan. Apparently, Hobbes and him have already had a conversation or two. Hope that helps. TidesOfLife (Talk) 06:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, okay then, Riley ^^ Hobbes, I didn't know you had a fan club :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course he had a fan club, it all started with Mortified Jack! TidesOfLife (Talk) 06:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jack is the head of the fan club :P XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Copyright status of images What is/are the copyright policies on this Wikia? The global policy for images (Community Central:Licensing) states "By editing or otherwise contributing to a wiki that uses the CC BY-SA license, you agree to license any text you change or contribute under the CC BY-SA license" thus the Wikia must make contributions under the CC BY-SA license. Rockstar Games Terms of Service states "All Online Services material, including, but not limited to, text, data, graphics, logos, button icons, images, audio clips, video clips, links, digital downloads, data compilations, and software is owned, controlled by, licensed to, or used with permission by the Company and is protected by copyright, trademark, and other intellectual property rights. The Online Services material is made available solely for your personal, non-commercial use and may not be copied, reproduced, republished, modified, uploaded, posted, transmitted, or distributed in any way, including by e-mail or other electronic means, without the express prior written consent of the Company in each instance. You may download material intentionally made available for downloading through the Online Services for your personal, non-commercial use only, provided that you keep intact any and all copyright and other proprietary notices that may appear on such materials." Technically, if I am correct, the images on this Wikia cannot be used because there is no consent to usage. Has any communication in the past been made with Rockstar Games? Has permission be given privately? Comments would be appreciated. TidesOfLife (Talk) 10:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC)